dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Haku
Haku (白, Haku) is a male warrior hailing from Planet Byakko. Regarded as a true master of the martial arts, he has forged a reputation for himself across the universe as a fearsome entity that has had legendary encounters with several warrior races, including that of the Saiyans, while possessing strength that stands on the level of the deities. It is even rumored that he fought against the Hakaishin. Haku, together with his partner , embarks on voyages to new worlds in the hopes of finding powerful new adversaries in which to test his skills and exceed his limitations to become the strongest in all the twelve universes. Appearance Personality What defines Haku's character is that he is a man of challenges. He strives to challenge his current self and become a greater self, each and every time. He travels across distant planetary systems in the hopes of meeting new alien races and learning to further his skills by absorbing knowledge and experience from those different races and cultures. By taking in what is useful and complimentary to him, and then discarding that which is superficial and detrimental, Haku slowly but meticulously refines and tempers his fighting style so as to become invincible. While originally maintaining a violent and haughty demeanor, Haku had seen countless atrocities conducted by those who he regarded as his family when he was younger. This had changed something in the young man that eventually led to Haku slowly developing a kinder heart than what could be expected from a mortal from Byakko. Of course, this had no effect on his desire to fight, but he would have a habit of sparing his adversaries rather that killing them off, and because of his kind nature, this allowed Haku to develop a warrior code of honor. History Abilities Power Level Fighting Style Martial Arts Master: While having mastered a medley of techniques from the people of Planet Byakko during his life growing up there and having been taught their methods of combat, Haku has a knack for observing an opponent and designing a method of overcoming them by creating either a new technique or an adaption to an existing technique. While in some cases, this does not mean instantaneous countering of an adversary, it does allow Haku to essentially refine his own skills while engaged in a battle; even if it is by a small degree of improvement. As he grew older and his battle experience broadened, so too did his talent for absorbing knowledge from an opponent mid-battle or observing the fighting style of another fighter. Many of his techniques, if not all of them, were either obtained or developed through battle rather than study. Perhaps what is Haku's greatest talent is that he is able to take a technique he has learned, break it down into its pure fundamental components and attributes, and ultimately discover brand new methods of employing it in battle. Master of Ki Control Known Techniques Aura of a God Ultra Instinct "Kata" Quotes Behind the Scenes His name as Haku can be translated to mean "white", which is an allusion made to the theme in the author's main Bleach character, Seireitou Kawahiru.